


Thomas' Favorite Snack

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves strawberries, he and Sonny love rimming, Sonny get's creative with their interests for an evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas' Favorite Snack

"C’mooon baby I got a surprise for you, It’ll be fun!" Sonny said with a sly smile dragging his boyfriend Thomas back to their bedroom where they usually only went for intimate stuff when Sonny had that grin on. "Are you gonna show me what you bought the other day? ‘Cause you already showed me and I-" Thomas stopped himself mid sentence seeing their bedroom set up all nice with candles and strawberries in a bowl on the bed. "Oh, man,are we gonna have some fun with the strawberries? Please tell me yes." Thomas asked with a grin as wide as both his ears spreading across his face. Sonny nodded and smiled, although he knew what he was planning wasn't at all what Thomas thought they were going to do. 

Sonny turned to his taller boyfriend of 6 months holding his bigger hands in his before standing on his toes to close his grin with a kiss. "Why don’t you get ready in the bathroom for… say… 45 minutes so I can finish setting up out here and you can get yourself up straight and ready to preform?" Sonny’s little voice hummed up to his boyfriend, getting a nod and another excited, hard kiss from Thomas before he scampered away into the bathroom to make sure he looked extra good for his long haired vixen of a boyfriend. Sonny stripped out of his clothes too, kicking off his sneakers and making sure he was bare when he sat down on the bed with the bowl of strawberries next to him. 

Thomas loved strawberries, he’d eat them as a snack between meals every day and his lips were often adorably stained red which Sonny adored. Thomas also loved eating Sonny out and and pleasing him in that way, having those little moans all to himself. Sonny decided to combine Thomas’s two favorite things with a little creativeness. He had about four strawberries set aside all tied together in a string, it looked like some sort of odd anal bead, which it kind of was. Sometimes Sonny seemed a little too creative. He wanted Thomas to go down on him and get the pleasant surprise of a few strawberries, it would be tons better than just strawberry lube he was sure. Sonny laid on the bed and prepped himself with just a little bit of lube, knowing the squishy fruit wouldn’t take much to get into him. After he was decently prepped he took the experimental fruit based toy out of the bowl and pushed the first one into him with a sigh and a shiver, never having felt anything like that before. He was already pretty excited, the feeling of pushing another inside had already chubbed his dick up enough where Thomas would be all over him, but thankfully he was in the bathroom while Sonny kept preparing. Soon Sonny had his new makeshift toy inside of him with the end string the only thing that could be seen, he knew that Thomas would be ever so curious about it and that made him eager. Sonny shifted back in bed to get comfortable but he never expected those berries to feel so terribly good inside of him shifting around and what not it made him feel so bad but in a good way, he couldn’t find the right word for it. 

"Ready to get a little naughty, baby?" Thomas asked hanging out in the bathroom door frame half naked save from the boxers on his hips that he already pitched a tent in, making Sonny excited. "Heck yeah I am, now come over here you stud." Sonny said spreading his short chubby legs so Thomas could see how excited he was already as he made his way over. "Look at you, I bet you could barely wait for me." Thomas said with a smug look on his face, sitting on the bed between Sonny’s thighs, reaching into the bowl for a strawberry but Sonny pushed his hand back. "No, I want you to go down on me first, you’ll be rewarded." Sonny said, sounding a lot like a little dominatrix but Thomas only seemed more eager to please. Thomas crawled over his smaller boyfriend giving him a hard kiss before moving down his body between his thick thighs. Thomas almost didn’t notice the little string leading to Sonny’s surprise when he leaned down but once he did he didn’t hesitate to tug on it, drawing a little moan from Sonny. "What’s this? You got a toy?" Thomas asked with a grin on his face, tugging the string again just to make Sonny squeal. "Get your tongue to work and you’ll find out." Sonny said wincing as he tried to resist moaning along with Thomas’s tugging. "Alright baby whatever you want." Thomas said with a smile as he went along with eating out his boyfriend, using his tongue gratuitously as always. 

Sonny sighed in pleasure and laid back relaxing with his knees over Thomas’ shoulders. Thomas only lasted a minute or two before he pulled the string more, drawing out the first of a few strawberries, feeling a little shocked upon seeing it but he knew Sonny planned it. "Well go on, you’re eating me out aren’t you?" Sonny teased smiling down at Thomas between his thighs, getting a smirk from Thomas as he bit the strawberry off the string, finding himself enjoying this time even more because he knew Sonny was being a dirty bird. Thomas enjoyed himself while he continued tugging on that toy of Sonny’s nearing an hour down there, long enough he could grow gills and never stop, it wasn’t like Sonny would mind that at all. 

Thomas found himself nearing the end of Sonny’s toy, pulling it out of him as well as his tongue, leaving Sonny a shaky mess with cum all over his tummy from his first orgasm, he was already bordering on another when Thomas bit the last strawberry off the string. "F-fuck, you’re done already?" Sonny’s voice shook as Thomas crawled up from between his thighs and over him grabbing another strawberry from the bowl for a moment and swiping up some of Sonny’s cum with it before slipping it in his mouth, eating it just as quick as he climbed up on him. "Don’t worry baby, I’m not done with you yet." Thomas replied with a very sly grin on his face, getting a shudder and a smile from Sonny’s little flushed face. Thomas loved it when Sonny let him be as dirty as he wanted, especially with food play, he could swear that Sonny knew his kinks better than he did. They were going to need a lot more berries though.


End file.
